


Love Will Conquer All

by FallenAngel10086



Series: Teen Wolf Character Study [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, attack of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was going to be anyone... it would be for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Conquer All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing.  
> Notes Because I am turning into a big sappy ball of emotions.  
> Title taken from Shattered by Trading Yesterday.

If Ethan was panicking when he brought Danny to the hospital… well, he wasn't going to admit it, and he sure as hell was going to deny it if anyone ever tried to say it was the truth.

Because it wasn't…

Well, okay, yeah it was, but no one was ever going to find that out. Besides, it was Danny. It was a proven fact among everyone who attended Beacon Hills High, scratch that, the whole freakin' town knew that Danny was awesome, and everyone loved Danny. It was  _Danny_.

And, okay, he was grateful that Deucalion taught him and his brother control, but that never really meant that he liked the things that they did half the time. Being the omegas of the pack had been hell, but being in the Alpha pack was just a new kind of hell. He hated both, but for entirely different reasons.

Really he just hated the shit the other pack members pulled half of the time.

Well, all of the time, but he put up with it. As much as he didn't like the things that he had to do, he  _owed_ Deucalion. They both did.

Then there was Danny.

Danny  _cared_  about him, and he made caring about him back so  _easy_. Ethan hadn't wanted to care about him. Caring made it hard for him to do the things that were asked of him. Cliché as it might sound, caring made him weak, and there was no place for weakness within the pack. Someone would find out eventually, and the end result was never anything good.

But it was  _okay_  to care about Danny, and Ethan noticed that Aiden cared about Lydia. They both would deny it if ever confronted about it, but it was the truth.

Maybe that was why he helped Danny get ready for the recital. Maybe it was why he told him to find him first if anything happened, because he cared about Danny, and he realized that he would defy even  _Deucalion_  for Danny.

Because if Ethan was going to do anything suicidal for anyone… Well, it would be for Danny.

It was  _Danny_.


End file.
